The Last Of Us: Don't Forget to Breathe
by VonSchweetz
Summary: Direct Sequel to The Last of Us. Maybe Joel's decision to lie to Ellie wasn't such a good idea, and when Tommy goes missing, it just causes further strain for our favourite characters. Maybe that bond they once had is actually gone forever.
1. Summer - Chapter One

**The Last Of Us: Don't Forget to Breathe  
By: John Harding**

**Chapter Notes:** Inspired by a conversation on TLOU forums about a potential sequel, slightly modified from the original idea, but still worth mentioning! This takes place immediately following the end of the game.

Ellie knew that Joel was hiding something from her. It was just the way he'd been acting the past few days, he wasn't himself. Rather, it seemed as though there was something he was keeping quiet, and Ellie thought she had an idea as to what this little something was.

Arriving at Tommy's had been simple enough, they were let in with a warm welcome, many of the dwellers happy to see them again, which wasn't surprising considering their help with the last attack at the settlement. Tommy seemed surprised if anything though, at meeting them again 'so soon.' But he welcomed them with open arms nevertheless. He embraced his brother once again, as gladly as the time before.

Things were the exact same as the last time they visited, the whole place still having power. There'd been no more attacks thankfully, and no more casualties. Everyone was still on high alert though, the fact they had power now meant they were always at risk. It made them a target, a very valuable target to those in the outside world.

Tommy showed Joel and Ellie where they'd be staying, he put them together, understanding their relationship at this point was close, if not closer than that of father and daughter. Tommy wouldn't admit it to Joel, but seeing him with Ellie brought a smile to his face, it was almost as if he was with Sarah once again.

Ellie had to admit, though it took her a few days to adapt to living here with Tommy and the others, it was a much nicer life than she'd ever had before. Electricity was unheard of for most of those living out there in the abandoned cities, what with their power being lost so long ago. And while Ellie wouldn't admit it, what she loved most, more than anything was the ability to listen to music whenever she wanted. Her and Joel had taken to listening to music quietly until the break of dawn, both drifting off to it, before waking up to it the next morning.

Their small room they shared had two beds, and a few shelves each, one of which Ellie kept the collection of comic books both herself and Joel had collected on their journey. On Joel's shelves he kept various objects, including his weapons, and a few prized possessions, what little he still had, including the photo of himself and Sarah. He'd look upon it fondly everyday now, knowing she'd be proud of him.

It wasn't much, but it was their new home. Hopefully for a long time to come.

Ellie didn't want to bring up that she thought Joel was acting odd, but it was slowly nagging at her. He'd avoided any other questions about the fireflies she had, not remembering anything at all after she attempted to save Joel from the watery depths, failing in doing so.

She was good at seeing through Joel, and normally he was truthful to her. Normally, but she just felt that he was hiding some things, no matter how small, from her. She'd speak to him about it later though, it wasn't worth ruining what little comfort they had here, over something that could easily just be an oversight on her part.

The past few days had been absolute bliss, compared to the torturous few months they'd ensured last winter, what with Joel being injured and her getting kidnapped by that psycho David. They'd just listened to music, and even found an old western film to watch. Joel loved that, and Ellie, well she was fascinated, having never watched a tv that actually worked before. Obviously at some point though, her and Joel would have to work to earn their keep.

"Ellie, you mind coming to help me and Tommy find some food? We're heading out to the nearby town to see what we can find." asked Joel quietly, nudging her gently awake. Ellie yawned, and smiled when her eyes laid upon her newfound father figure.  
"Might even teach you how to swim while we're down there if we get enough time. How's that sound?" Ellie smiled at that, and nodded, moving from her bed, yawning in the process.

She moved towards her desk and picked up her pistol, the exact same one that Joel had given her a few months back. It really did seem like a decade ago now. Holding the pistol in her hand she smiled, in a way she'd missed using it, and with that she followed Joel closely out of their room.

The nearby town they were visiting wasn't familiar to Ellie, or even to Joel. But Tommy said he'd been here once before. He made a big note that there was infected there though, and to keep a close eye out, or ear out, for any of them.

The first few streets seemed completely empty, apart from the odd car or candy wrapper flying past. It was only when they reached further than the outskirts of the town that anything out of the ordinary became obvious. Gunshots could be heard.

Joel reached out to Tommy, and turned to look at Ellie.  
"You two hold off, stay behind me, I'll handle this. Just follow my league. And Ellie?" Ellie looked at him, and he smiled.  
"Make every shot count."

Joel rushed forward, bellowing through a nearby window and crouching down, hurrying forward to see whereabouts the shots were coming from. It didn't take long for them to find out.

A group, of what looked like firefly members, were being swarmed by runners, each of them faster and stronger than the last. Joel simply stood there, watching through a window.

"Joel? Aren't you going to help them?" asked Ellie, confused. After all, it'd only been a week since they'd been at the compound. Joel said nothing, and instead continued looking out, anger in his eyes. "Joel?"

Joel snapped, and launched his rifle from his back, holding it in place. Ellie sighed, he was going to help them. Finally. Ellie watched as Joel gently arranged his weapon, aiming it for what looked like the back of a runner's head. When finally -

Bang. The head of the one surviving firefly member flew off, exploding to the floor with an agonizing splat.


	2. Summer - Chapter Two

**The Last Of Us: Don't Forget to Breathe  
**

The roar of the shot faded, and the Clickers turned and started towards the window. Tommy and Ellie sprung their weapons and shot one after the other, mowing them down almost instantly, until there was utter silence. Ellie turned and stared at Joel for a moment, before exploding in anger.

"What the fuck was that?!" Ellie screamed, pushing Joel, hitting him repeatedly in the chest, her anger getting more and more fierce with every punch.

Joel didn't react, and instead looked at her calmly, his expression almost unreadable. Tommy stared at Joel momentarily, then back to Ellie, who was obviously upset. He then gave a simple nod to Joel and with that climbed through the nearby window, leaving them to talk alone. He didn't want to be involved in this, it wasn't his mess to fix.

"Well!?" cried Ellie in anguish. "What the fuck was that Joel!? Why would you shoot him!? I thought the fireflies were the hope to finding a cure! Why the fuck would you just shoot them!?"

But no matter how hard Ellie pressed into the issue, Joel stayed silent. Ellie let out a sigh and fell backwards, landing on the ground in a crumple. She just held her hands to her face and let out an angry sob.

Joel let out a sigh too, and stared at Ellie, this time his expression was much more readable. It was almost as if his 'tough guy facade' had fallen, at least for a moment. Tears were visible in his eyes, and he knelt down so he was at the same level as Ellie.

"Ellie." he spoke softly, in a tone so unlike his own. Ellie moved her hands away from her face and looked up at him, looking right into his eyes. "I haven't been entirely honest with you... But... Baby girl... I.." He couldn't even finish his sentence, his emotions getting the better of him.

It was that moment, that split second, that Ellie's heart sunk. She looked at him in disbelief. Urging him to speak, to continue what he was saying, but instead all she got was another sigh.

Joel stood up, composing himself. He then looked out of the window, attempting to gain a glimpse of the long abandoned town for a sign of where Tommy went off to.

"Come on, we best get going, no idea where Tommy went." said Joel, back to his usual tone.

Ellie looked at him in disbelief. Was he really just expecting her to walk off with him, after this? She stood up however, and walked up and pushed him as hard as she could.  
"Fucking talk to me Joel! Tell me the truth! What are you keeping from me!?" she bellowed furiously.

Joel stayed calm however and abruptly pulled her into a forced hug, Ellie struggled for a minute, before calming down, relaxing into the hug.  
"I'll tell you everything, okay. Just not here, wait until we get back to Tommy's, and I'll explain everything! I promise. Just keep calm, let's find Tommy, and get home. Once there I'll tell you everything baby girl." whispered Joel, letting go of Ellie as he did so.

"You promise?" asked Ellie, not knowing whether to believe him.  
"On Sarah's grave." replied Joel.

That's all it took, Ellie knew she'd get her answers sooner rather than later. With their argument over and done with, at least for now. Joel's worry once again spread to his little brother. Jumping through the same window, Joel stepped out into the street, and pushed into a nearby building.

Joel's heart stopped when he spotted blood on the floor, spreading down the hallway and into what appeared to be another room, the door was closed. Joel's blood ran cold, the red liquid staining the floor seemed ever so fresh.

"Tommy?" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the house. "Tommy if you're in here answer me."

Nothing. Not a single voice, or sound escaped. It was silent. That was until Joel heard the unexpected click of a gun next to his head.

"Drop the weapon. And back away from the child." came an unseen voice of a female. It was unfamiliar to Joel, this wasn't someone he'd met before. He went to move his head, just to catch a glimpse of said person, but within seconds his vision faded, the gun hitting him in the head, and his body falling to the ground. Joel was out cold.

Ellie stood still, looking at the lifeless body of Joel as it smashed to the ground. Hands then came from either side, grabbing hold of her, pulling her up. She struggled of course, but it did little to help. Her gun was on the floor too. A blindfold was placed over her eyes, and she was forced into a small enclosure.

"Hope you're comfortable back there Ellie. You should enjoy your last few days in comfort. Ha!" came that wicked voice again, the smugness of her voice sending shivers down Ellie's spine.

Her mind was simply on Joel. What had they done to him, where was Tommy? What was going on? Was she going to die?

These questions were the only thoughts Ellie had as the rumble from the engine of the vehicle she was in roared into the night.

_Short Chapter but wanted to get this up, and get the ball rolling! Please Review if you're enjoying this and I'll try get a new chapter up everyday until it's completed! :D_


End file.
